Tears of flame
by Destiny Embrace
Summary: Chain created by: Song Of Hope Story by: Ai, Ren, and fate (Aiyana-J. Snowbear, Destiny Embrace, Kingdoms Oathkeeper) Continued from SilentWhisper43


**Tears of flame**

**Chain created by: Song Of Hope**

**Story by: Ai, Ren, and fate**

**(Aiyana-J. Snowbear, Destiny Embrace, Kingdoms Oathkeeper)  
**

The wind was slowly waving; creating an eerie feeling as the snow had descended to Earth. The snow was slowly creating an inviting feeling of wanting the people to mold the snow and play with it.

But how can someone be happy when another died?

Asuka stood beside a grave. Her warm and cozy attire is a nice black knee-length jacket. She is wearing skinny black jeans and her footwear is pair of knee-high boots. Her brunette hair is the 'source of light' in the dark scenery.

"Death is a transformation. It is when our essence is freed from our carbon-based bodies and we go to the next level of existence. In a physical sense, death isn't the end. Even our physical parts are recycled throughout the Universe and reused for something else." Asuka sided herself, as she placed three roses on the grave.

"I'm not sad for you. In fact, I'm happy. It is because you're happy, now." Asuka felt a tear cascade down her cheek as she wiped it with the back of her hand. Her hair strands seem to have fallen around her face; these strands of hair softly brush against her tear stained face, as the wind now seems to have picked up to lightly play with her hair.

Asuka lifts up her head to look at a single snowflake softly settle on her nose. A small smile appears as she remembers her late grandmother's legends and myths.

'_Dear Asuka, no can really die...' her grandmother said, her white hair adored her small features, dimples and wrinkles. Her red lipstick stuck out, "I love you and I always will be with you no matter what." She said as a matter of fact. Her chest wheezes from the needed air. 'Whenever something unexpected happens, while you are thinking of your loved ones. That means they're right next to you, but you just cannot see them...' Her grandmother squeezed Asuka's hand as she knew this will be her last words. 'Asuka, I love y-' and with that out her grandmother had stopped talking. Asuka noticed her grandmother's smile never flattered, but stayed in place as Asuka closed her grandmother's soft ocean blue eyes with a soft sweep of her palm over her grandmother's eyelids._

"Flame, I will never forget you. Trust me, I try to sometimes..." Asuka managed to giggle as she felt her face wet, not from the melting snow, but from the tears she shed for a friend. Her face was covered with wetness, remembering how they sometimes fought and stop talking. The simplest things get them back together. Asuka sighed as she wiped her face.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Asuka whispered. "I will miss you." Asuka assured. "… And I love you like my sister, despite all the fights we had, and everything we said to each other... We're sisters." Asuka smiled, one last time, showing her overly white teeth. Her blue eyes soften by the ticking second.

"I'm sorry, I never came to your funeral. I was too devastated. I just wanted some time to think of how to come to you and this seems like a better time." Asuka sits down on the grassy dirt and starts to play with the left over snow on the sidelines.

"Alone, you left me, now. I don't have a best friend to talk to or to be with all the time. But I won't forget you and no matter how many friends I make..." Asuka stopped fluttering her lashes, in spite to not cry. "No other female friend will ever take your place." She reassured her lost friend.

Asuka stands up and dusts herself. "I'll be back sometime soon when I have free time."

With that said, Asuka had vanished through the bustling people on the sidewalks of Metal Bey City, while the snow is still falling and creating a Winter Wonderland.

* * *

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper:** Yah, so I wanted to do this for flame, even tho we didn't talk much, she was a sister to me. Plus, I picked out the season winter - not only cuz I like it, but it simulates better with the feelings. And the legends used in there... Made up, but I believe in it since I've read about it.

**Ren**: everyone's a sister to you -_-'... But nonetheless, we love you, flame. And we will miss you :)

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**: have you guys noticed in the end of 2013 and the beginning of 2014, lots of people have been dying? I've lost so much relatives with the past four months. :*(

**Ren**: you say that like its a bad thing -_-', trust me no one would miss your trouble some family's...

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper:** huh, no joke there :/ I don't really like them /: anyway, please keep flame in your prayers; we love you guys all. :)

**ren**: yup review

**Ai-chan**: Yep. Funerals are sad. This story really tugged at my heartstrings. It was so touching. Please, RIP Flame.


End file.
